


The Dragon in the Rain

by PR0F_GMK54



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR0F_GMK54/pseuds/PR0F_GMK54
Summary: After a sudden storm catches them off guard from their scouting mission, Robin and Nah take shelter in a nearby cabin, and decide that the best way to keep warm for the night, is with each other.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Nn | Nah
Kudos: 12





	The Dragon in the Rain

Rain, rain, and more rain. That was all that could be felt by two heroes that ran through the forest in search of shelter from the sudden downpour that put a hamper in their scouting mission. Their steps kicked up a splash as they ran across the path towards a cabin they could see in the distance.

Nah struggled to keep up with her partner, her short, almost minuscule-sized statured compared to his has prompted him to grab a hold of her arm to try and help her keep up through the blinding rain that was drenching their clothes. But even with his help, Nah was still slowing them down, mostly due to the large, twin-weights on her chest that were messing with her balance and causing her to almost slip on the slippery ground at their blazing pace.

"Ahh!" Nah shrieked as her partner gave her arm a tug to pull her forward, bringing her close enough for him to bring his other arm down and sweep her off her legs, carrying her bridal-style and keeping her close to his chest. Which despite also being drenched in the rain, provided a heat that was enough for the girl to lean into as she allowed herself to be carried off.

Her partner used his cloak to help shield her from more of the rain, giving her just a bit more shielding for the remaining few seconds till they reached the cabin, which he all but kicked open to allow both him and Nah to skid inside.

The man, after taking a few moments to catch his breath, gently placed the short manakete down, prompting her to utter a small, _"Thank you,"_ to which he replied with _"No problem.",_ as he soon removed his drenched and now heavy cloak, attempting to dry it as he found a nearby fireplace. Lighting it up with the snap of his fingers, he soon placed his cloak nearby to dry off, leaving Nah to gaze at his form as she wrung her braids and hair in an attempt to dry them.

The girl found her lips twitch and cheeks flushed as he ran a hand through his wet, silver-hair. His top clinging to his form and exposing the fit shape he kept in, his baggy pants meanwhile, did less to expose his legs. Not that they needed to, she'd already seen the impressive shape they were in many times before.

There stood the man she had only recently met in her time in Askr, but in a sense, she knew him for much longer. There stood the tactician Robin, from the same world as hers but different. The Robin she knew was a female, older as well with darling son and dear friend. But the man that stood in front of her was different, still early in his career as the right-hand man to his Exalt.

And he was also her lover.

Her blush darkened as she recalled that fact.

"Hey Nah," He called out to her, in the process of taking off his shirt as it stuck to him, "I know you're more durable than me, but I wouldn't want you to risk a cold in that drenched clothing,"

His words snapped Nah out of her daze, "Oh, right," She said, walking up to him near the fireplace and shivering as she felt her drenched clothes cling to her lithe form. Removing her red cape and purse on the way, she placed them on a nearby chair, letting out a sigh as she exposed her white, casual dress skirt that clung down her form down to her lower thighs, with the rest of her legs covered by her red, knee-high boots.

Grabbing the skirt-part of her dress, Nah tried to pull the fabric up and over her head, finding a bit of trouble as the rain caused it to cling to her skin, and parts of her dress were see-through due to it. Robin, found himself entranced by the way she wiggled her small form in an attempt to get the dress off, finding his chest tighten up as her perky butt came out, her wet, pink underwear clinging to it.

But what caught his attention the most, was when Nah's dress got caught up at her breasts. He may have only known the Nah in his world for a short time before coming to Askr, but if there was one prominent difference between that one and the one here, it was their breasts. Simply put, the Nah who had become his lover had a pair large enough that they might even rival the Divine Voice, Tiki herself. Heck, one could easily mistake them for being larger due to how small her body was in comparison.

They were large enough that this Nah had to hold them back with layers of bindings, except that rain had drenched the bindings enough to have them to weaken and loosen their hold around her breasts, causing parts of her tits to spill out and protrude from her relatively small gown.

It was an entrancing sight, watching the woman he had come to share a bed with many times struggle to pull her dress over her mounds, but eventually, she did, with enough force to cause her confined-breasts to jiggle as she pulled the rest of her dress down her arms, not noticing the stunned look on her partner's face as she did so.

Looking down at her chest, the girl grimaced at the state of her bindings, they were drenched, practically useless now. They wouldn't work for tomorrow, even if they dried, she was lucky to have prepared a spare in her purse. But before she could work to get the rest of her clothing off, she noticed the shadow looming over her, and turning to its source, was stunned to find Robin standing near her.

"Rob-" She was cut off as the man leaned down to seize her lips, his hands wrapped around her back and hip as her eyes widened before fluttering shut as she was forced to stand on her tip-toes to deepen the kiss, inwardly hating her shorter statue as it prevented her from fully leaning into him without breaking the kiss when they were both standing.

Breaking off the kiss, the two looked at each other with flushed faces and hazy eyes. Pinning glances they had been stealing at each other all throughout their mission were now being brought to the forefront as an opal opportunity to let loose. With Robin's gaze soon trailing down from her cute, blushing face to the obscene sight of her breasts spilling out of her bindings.

**_*Rip_ **

Before Nah could even think, she could feel the pressure on her breasts disappear as the confinements that covered them were now fully removed, the drenched, whitecloth falling down to her feet.

Nah squirmed in place, shyly looking away, "Robin," She spoke, embarrassed.

The man gave her a small grin as he leaned down and cupped her chin and had her look at him, "Come on, they were useless anyway, and they were just getting in the way of me helping you feel good."

Nah gasped as his hands grasped both her mounds, his fingers sinking into the fleshy dough as morphed around his grasp as he groped and pinched her skin just like he knew she liked it, the result coming in the forms of high-pitched gasps and moans as Nah was forced to squirm on her feet. Robin's actions searing up a heat inside her that seemed to warm her up in a way that made her forget that parts of her clothes were still wet and clinging to her skin.

The tactician grinned at the sight of the small manakete squirming from his touch, finding joy in the way she would turn putty in his hands with just a few small moves and whispers. Leaning down so that his mouth was near her pointed ear, he whispered, "Let's take this somewhere more comfortable," he made his breath hotter to tickle her skin as she shivered from his words, not resisting as she pulled along to a nearby cushioned chair near the fireplace.

Once there, Nah's fluttering eyes and hazy vision were cleared as they caught a glimpse of the lump in Robin's pants, her vision focusing on the spot that pressed out despite the heavy and baggy pants weighing it down. Her breath hitching as Robin unbuckled his pants and pushed them down, revealing his fit physique in full, with the only part not fitting in being the massive pole sticking out from his groin.

Sitting down on the chair, Robin got comfortable, pulling Nah towards him and in between his spread legs as their faces were now at a more even level. But even so, his cock and her breasts were both large enough to poke one another despite the distance between their faces.

Placing his palms on her shoulders, Robin had them trace down over her thighs till they rested on her hips and grasped the panties clinging to them, before rolling them down her legs and under her feet for her to step out of before tossing them atop of his own clothes nearer to the fireplace.

"So, I made you feel pretty good at first," Robin stated with a small grin as he leaned back into the chair smirking at the sight of the glistening trail down her thighs, "Would you like to repay the favor?" His tone was playful as he gestured to his hard cock.

Nah gaze at the massive rod with hazy eyes, a blush still present on her face as she nodded a bit meekly. Despite the number of times they've done this, he was always able to make her feel a bit shy, in a good way.

Getting on her knees, the manakete wasted no time grabbing his rod and pointing it down so that it was more level with her mouth. Quickly, she got to work in servicing her partner, her long tongue rolling out and swirling around his girth as she licked up and down his length with a few bobs, a few small moans emanating from her mouth as her hot-breath tickled his skin. Her actions eliciting pleasured and pleased groans from the man she was servicing as his fists gripped the chair.

But as amazing as this felt, for Robin, it wasn't enough, he wanted, no, needed more.

"Nah,"

The girl felt a shiver run down her spine from the tone of his voice, it was simple, a bit needy, but most of all, it carried an air of demand.

And she quickly followed the order he gave without words, her tongue trailing up to his teeth as she opened her mouth wide to engulf it. A small whine emanating from her throat and vibrating around his length as she did her best to quickly take down as much as she could. However, at this rate, all she was able to get inside was about a third of his cock, and knowing she couldn't waste time trying to get the rest in, she proceeded to bob her head up and down the section she could engulf.

Robin let out a relieved sigh at the feeling of her tight lips around his girth as they slid up and down his length while the entirety of her mouth was used in servicing his cock. His hand extending out to rest atop her head and prompting her to let out a whine as she was encouraged to bob her head even fast, her tongue slithering and coating his member in saliva to help slicken it up even more for her sloppy blowjob that's slurps were heard around the cabin.

Glancing down at the woman bobbing her head between his legs, Robin found himself once again gazing at the large mounds swaying to her movements, currently unused in her endeavor to please him.

 _'Why don't we fix that?'_ He thought, leaning his body forward, Nah let out a small, muffled yelp as his fingers pinched and tugged her large nipples, bringing her mounds up as he grabbed a hold of them and wrapped them around the lower half of his cock.

Gazing at her with a sly grin, Robin said, "Well don't stop, this way we can make each other feel good at the same time."

He gave one of her tits a squeeze, prompting a small yelp around his cock as she felt her folds drip even more, her eyes fluttering shut as she continued sucking his dick, leaving him to use her tits how he pleased. A small whine once again vibrated around his cock as she felt her soft, silky, and sensitive skin pressed against his rigid member, the dough like flesh creating a sort of cushion for his lower cock as he used them to massage the parts she couldn't reach with her mouth.

As embarrassing as it was to admit, it felt good, really good. So much so Nah could feel her nipples tingle as some of her milk leaked out.

Robin let out a small groan as he felt her milk trickle down around his cock, helping to slicken it up and make it easier for her breasts to rub against it. And it made him think about what more he could do, and he smirked.

 _"Mhhmm?"_ Nah fluttered her eyes open in confusion as she saw Robin looking down at her with a small grin, hands holding the sides of her head and keeping it in place while his arms did so for her breasts in keeping them wrapped around his cock.

"You're doing great Nah, but do you think I can handle the rest?" He asked his tone sweet and gentle as he asked for her permission. But it might as well have been an order. And while Nah knew she could've very well refused it, knowing where it would lead and what would happen to her.

She couldn't help but oblige.

 _"Mmmhhhhh"_ She nodded, closing her eyes shut as she prepared herself for what was to come. Her folds dripped in anticipation as she felt his hands travel down to grip her braids, and with a firm tug, he pulled tug, he pulled her head forward and thrust his hips towards her.

Nah's eyes bulged open as she was forced to take more of his cock than before, her gag-instincts immediately flaring up, but she suppressed it, just in time for when he thrust his hips back and pushed them back forward.

In just a few seconds, Nah was gurgling around Robin's dick as he face-fucked in a way she really shouldn't have been able to handle. But she was, despite the odds, her small mouth and tight throat were able to accommodate his thick length as it thrust in and out of her mouth with little mercy. His hands tugged at her braids to pull her forward with his thrusts as his arms squeezed against her breasts and kept them wrapped around his lower dick.

It should've hurt, it should've made her want to scream. And honestly, it did, but had it not been Robin being the one doing it all, those screams would've been filled with pain. With him, she felt more pleasure than pain, enough for her folds to drip and her tits to leak out more milk over his length, silken it up even more along with the drool coming from her mouth to make it even easier for him to slide in and out of her mouth at a brisk pace.

Robin groaned, no longer grinning at the sight of Nah's hazy look as she was forced to accommodate his size. Not because it didn't look, hot, it most certainly did. But mostly, because despite how good it all felt, he could feel himself want more as his release approached.

And so with that, he stood up, letting go of his hold on her breasts as they bounced down and sprayed a fair bit of milk over his calves and feet. Instead, he focused on the grip around her head, holding it in place as he angled it up towards his dick as he proceeded to thrust himself in and out of her mouth with all the strength he could muster. Gravity aiding in his downwards deceased as her throat bulged out from being filled more and more with his length, her arms shaking by her sides as they clawed at the carpet.

Robin grunted as he continued to pound her tight hole, before letting out a loud moan as he gave one last descent and filled her up with as much of his dick as he could. His jizz having a straight shot down most of her throat and into the pit of her stomach as he released what he's been saving up since they started this mission.

Eventually, Robin pulled back, sliding his still shooting member out of Nah's throat and mouth as it painted both areas with his seed until it popped right out of her mouth. A small gasp left her lips as she took in a much-needed gulp of air, only to let out a groan as she felt her face given a sticky mask.

Robin let out a somewhat exhausted breath as he plopped back down on the chair after his orgasm finished, admiring his handiwork as he watched Nah attempt to recover from the facefucking she had received. First by getting her breathing under control, before working on cleaning herself of the new mask he had acquired.

He felt a bit disappointed he hadn't laster longer, but he attributed it to the pent up needs he accumulated during their mission. Now that he's had an orgasm to help him settle in, he was more than ready to properly get things started.

Leaning forward again, He gripped Nah's arm, causing her to give a slight shriek when he pulled her up on her feet and towards him, turning her around so that he could press the base of his cock against her perky rear.

Nah shivered as she felt his hot rod sink more into the crevice of her ass, its length push up against her lower back as she was reminded just how long it was. Another tingle was sent down her spine as she felt Robin rest his chin on her shoulder, his hot breath tickling against her pointed ear as he nibbled it slightly, causing her to squirm in place.

Letting out a hum, Robin wrapped his hands around her to keep her close, leaning against her as he said, "You know, while I'm warmed up now, I'm having trouble thinking about what we should do next. have any suggestions?"

Nah squirmed as the blush on her face darken, he was playing with her, but she couldn't help but play along.

"Fucking me?" She asked slightly meekly.

Robin chuckled, "How?"

Nah clenched her fist, "Hard?"

"Mmmm~" Robin hummed approvingly, "That sounds appealing, think you can handle it?"

"Yes," Nah nodded her head.

"Hmm, are you sure?" Robin asked with an unsure voice.

Nah's face clenched, "Yes," She repeated.

Robin's grin deepened, "Then would you mind if I fucked you so hard, all you could do was scream and shout my name all night?"

"YES!" Nah all but shouted, not wanting to wait anymore as she let him know it didn't matter what he did, all that she wanted, was him.

She was rewarded with quick action by Robin as his hands gripped her hips tightly, pulling her up over his lap as pressing her entranced against the tip of his cock, before descending her down onto it.

"Ahhh~" Nah whined as she felt her folds spread apart while her passage was filled up by his dick. Squirming and writhing as she felt herself more and more filled, the milk and saliva still present on his dick from their earlier actions helping to slide him in, while her dripping folds also aided in the endeavor.

Robin bit back a groan as he continued lowering her down, her tight passage having a vice-hold around his dick, but gods did it also feel good. So much so that he couldn't wait till she was halfway down his dick to start bouncing her up and down her cock. Her legs flailing and kicking in the air while her large breasts bounced widely as she leaned back towards him, head pointed up high and mouth wide open with a stream of high-pitched moans and gasps he took almost all control away from her, save for her hands gripping over his own.

"Oh gods, Naga, Naga!" Nah moaned as she felt herself filled up over and over again, more and more of his length filling her tight passage with each descent to the point she couldn't understand how she could fit more. But she did, and she loved it, evident by the way her folds were dripping down onto his lap.

Robin meanwhile, felt himself get a bit annoyed just sitting down, finding that he needed to put more strength into his thrust if he really wanted to let loose. And so with some quick yet careful movements of his hands, he was able to catch the sizable thighs of her legs, gripping them firmly as he spread them open.

"Huh?" Nah breathed, confused as she felt herself ceasing to be bounced up and down on his length. Her legs unable to move as she struggled to instinctively wiggle them out of the grip he had, if just so she could continue to have her bouts of pleasure.

"Nah," Robin spoke, his tone low and hot which sent shivers down her spine, "I think it's about time for me to really let loose."

"Ahh!" The girl yelped as she felt herself once again lifted up, now held higher into the air as her back was now fully pressed against Robin's chest as he stood up. Looking up the girl caught his downwards gaze as he gave her a grin, before proceeding to wink as he bent his legs, and then shot them up.

"Huuh!" Nah felt the air in her lungs forced out from his actions, tongue flailing out as she tensed up, before letting out a roar of approval as she was fucked like she never knew she wanted. Forced to take more of his length than she could do on her own as he lifted her up and down his cock as he moved his hips up and down in tandem, filling her up more than she could imagine.

"More!" Nah screamed as her lower legs flail about, her arms pressed against her chest as they shook and held back her massive mound from flailing about widely as her hair flailing around from their actions.

Robin smirked at her demand, "If you say so," He playfully replied, his grip on her thighs tighten as he dropped her down and thrust his hips up one more time, finally burying his cock to its hilt as he filled her up all the way.

Nah's body shook, mouth, and eyes wide open. And with a roar, her world turned white.

* * *

"Man, were we really at it for that long?" Robin chuckled as he stood up with a smile, his gaze focused on the sunshine coming in through the window. Indicating the storm that forced them in this cabin was long gone, and with the rings and tune of birds chirping outside, it seemed to have been morning.

Hands on his hips, Robin took in a deep breath that was refreshing despite the heavy scent of sex filling the room. His body slightly marred in a few scratches in white stains that were mostly focused on his chest and groin. Walking to the fireplace, the man picked up his now cloak, finding it now completely dry along with his other clothes.

"You know, before we pack up, maybe we should find a place to wash up as well, what do you think, Nah?" Robin turned his head to the carpeted floor that was littering in so many stains that it might've been better to get a new one than clean it out. His gaze soon traveled to the small girl twitching at the carpet's center.

Nah's body rested on her hands and knees, her ass raised up as high into the air as her small legs could muster being on their knees, her boots still on as the spot between her legs was home to a puddle that became bigger and bigger with time. The reasoning being the drips of cum leaking out of Nah's pussy as it still packed far too much to contain.

Following the curvature of her ass to her painted back, it was leaned down to the floor as her breasts held her chest slightly up. A massive pool of white under her breasts as they continued to leak out to the point of tickling her cheek as she rested her head on it, eyes half-open and rolled back as her mouth, in contrast, was wide open with her long tongue spilling out.

The girl let out a small, half-groan, half-moan at the call of her name, more on instinct than actual thought. Her mind was still too much of mush to properly understand her current condition.

Robin chuckled, finding himself a bit more thankful to the storm that had forced them here. It would give a good excuse to Anna as to why they would be arriving later than originally scheduled.

**Author's Note:**

> So, gonna be completely honest. This story was not my idea, its from a friend who I decided to give a favor, well, a few favors I guess, this is just one of a few story ideas he's given me, though this one is probably the one that's most like a gift to him than it is to me, since its tailored for him. But the other ideas he gave me have been really fun! So I hope you them when they're released! As for now, hope you enjoy this though!


End file.
